But Maybe I'm Just In Love When You Wake Me Up
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Harry se blottit dans son oreiller quand Louis se déplaça près de lui, la petite lumière du milieu de matinée glissant sous les rideaux, pour les réveiller doucement. Louis roula sur le ventre, et glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, embrassant la peau chaude de sommeil." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, du célèbre boysband One Direction.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

Harry se blottit dans son oreiller quand Louis se déplaça près de lui, la petite lumière du milieu de matinée glissant sous les rideaux, pour les réveiller doucement. Louis roula sur le ventre, et glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, embrassant la peau chaude de sommeil.

Harry soupira et laissa les cheveux de Louis chatouiller son menton, respirant son odeur, et il se pelotonna dans la chaleur de leur lit. Il enroula un bras autour du cou de Louis, les yeux toujours fermés. Il pouvait sentir les cils de Louis contre sa peau et ses doigts dessinant des modèles inutiles sur l'os de sa hanche.

Louis soupira, il était encore à moitié endormi, ses yeux n'étaient pas disposés à s'ouvrir, mais Harry était si doux et câlin le matin et chaud et souple et somnolent, et c'était l'une des choses préférées de Louis au monde. Harry fit un petit bruit nasillard, celui qu'il faisait quand il était fatigué et hébété et chaud, et c'était tellement mignon que Louis ouvrit presque les yeux et l'embrassa. Presque.

Harry bougea le bras de Louis, pleurnichant doucement à cause de son poids de mort. Louis ouvrit enfin les yeux et leva son bras, laissant son petit-ami se recroqueviller contre son torse. Il serra ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et caressant sa peau, et elle était si douce et lisse, et Louis savait exactement quel goût elle avait à ce moment de la journée, et cela fit battre son cœur plus fort.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Louis fit glisser sa main sur les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale, embrassant ses cheveux et le rapprochant de lui.

« -Bonjour, dit Louis, souriant dans les boucles d'Harry. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose, et appuya son visage contre la poitrine de Louis.

« -Endormi, Haz ? demanda Louis, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son petit-ami.

-Il fait froid, dit Harry. Je suis gelé.

-Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas dormir nu, alors. »

Louis resserra son étreinte autour de lui, frottant sa main dans son dos pour le réchauffer. Harry émit un petit bruit de contentement avec sa gorge. Ils restèrent là pendant un certain temps. Louis appuyait des baisers paresseux sur le front et les joues d'Harry, glissant sa main chaude sur sa peau. Harry commença à remuer au bout d'un moment, se tournant pour regarder Louis, ses cheveux tombant dans ses yeux.

Louis l'embrassa chastement et frotta son nez contre celui d'Harry, lui souriant.

« -Tu veux prendre un bain pour te réchauffer ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui, dit Harry, sa voix encore rauque de sommeil. Oui, mais tu laveras mes cheveux pour moi ? »

Louis l'embrassa à nouveau.

« -Bien sûr, je le ferais, bébé. Ce ne serait pas un vrai bain si je ne le faisais pas. »

Harry sourit et se glissa hors de l'emprise de Louis et de la couette, enroulant ses longs bras autour de son torse pour se protéger du froid soudain. Louis le suivit, plaçant une main sur le bas du dos d'Harry et le mena à la salle de bain, augmentant le chauffage sur le chemin.

Louis alluma l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et la laissa couler pendant qu'ils se brossaient les dents côte à côte, Harry souriant à Louis autour de sa brosse à dents. Quand il se pencha pour se rincer la bouche, Louis lui pinça les fesses, et le plus jeune sembla scandalisé, les faisant tous les deux rire.

Une fois le brossage de dents terminé, Harry se retourna pour monter dans la baignoire, et Louis attint sournoisement le tiroir sous l'évier pour prendre leur _lubrifiant de douche_, comme Harry l'appelait. Il mit le flacon sur le sol à côté de la baignoire quand Harry ne le regarda pas, et l'aida, tenant son coude parce qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Louis grimpa après lui, calant son dos contre le bord de la baignoire et Harry plaqua son dos contre le torse de Louis. Il se plaça entre les jambes de son petit-ami et plaça sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis, soupirant de contentement avant de fermer le robinet avec son pied.

Louis déplaça une main sur la poitrine d'Harry, et caressa son ventre, puis remonta, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son petit-ami se détendre dans ses bras. La vapeur d'eau humidifiait ses cheveux et la chaleur rendait ses joues rouges et Louis voulait l'embrasser comme un fou.

Finalement, Louis se soutint sur un bras et s'assit, avant de saisir le pommeau de douche amovible. Il alluma l'eau chaude et attrapa la bouteille de shampooing et le revitalisant. Il mouilla les cheveux d'Harry, et regarda la chute de l'eau sur les muscles du dos d'Harry.

« -Mon shampooing ? marmonna Harry.

-Oui, dix secondes. »

Louis reposa le pommeau de douche et saisit la bouteille, versant un peu de liquide dans sa main. Il frotta ses mains et commença à masser le cuir chevelu d'Harry, faisant mousser le savon sur chaque mèche. Harry laissa échapper de petits soupirs satisfaits de temps en temps, se penchant sur le toucher de Louis.

Harry marmonnait, inclinant la tête pour suivre les mains de son petit-ami. Louis rit et termina le savonnage, et attrapa à nouveau le pommeau de douche. Harry ralluma l'eau et Louis mit sa main sur son front, pour protéger ses yeux du savon, et rinça ses cheveux, la mousse glissant sur son cou et ses épaules. Il lava les résidus sur la peau d'Harry, puis se pencha en avant, embrassant doucement son épaule.

Il s'éloigna et se mit à faire la même chose avec le revitalisant, frottant des racines aux pointes, inhalant le doux parfum de fraise. Harry avait un petit sourire heureux sur son visage et ses yeux étaient fermés, laissant Louis le bouger comme il le souhaitait. Louis rinça le revitalisant en trop, et embrassa la nuque d'Harry quand il eut fini, passant ses mains sur ses bras.

« -Tourne-toi, bébé, demanda-t-il, guidant Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis l'un en face de l'autre. »

Doucement, il poussa les épaules d'Harry jusqu'à ce que son dos soit soutenu par le bord de la baignoire. Louis lui sourit et embrassa son nez, puis attrapa un gant de toilette et le gel douche. Il mouilla le tissu et mit un peu de savon dessus, le frottant jusqu'à ce qu'il mousse. Il se mit à genoux, glissant délicatement le gant sur les clavicules d'Harry, son cou et juste sous sa mâchoire, puis sur ses épaules et sa poitrine.

Quand il descendit sur son ventre, Harry le regarda timidement, clignant ses grands yeux verts. Louis se mordit la lèvre, car il connaissait ce regard, c'était une invitation timide, celui qu'il faisait quand il était fatigué ou incertain, ou les deux. Louis sourit et appuya un baiser au coin de l'œil d'Harry, frottant doucement sur son ventre. Quand il remonta sur ses côtes, Harry rit, et Louis prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et étendit son bras, déplaçant le tissu de haut en bas et sur ses épaules, répétant la même chose sur l'autre bras, puis remit un peu de savon sur le gant.

Harry étendit ses jambes pour que Louis puisse passer le gant sur le haut de ses cuisses, puis ses jambes, remontant sur ses mollets et chatouillant l'arrière de ses genoux. Abandonnant le gant, il versa un peu de savon dans ses mains et écarta légèrement les jambes d'Harry, frottant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Harry souleva un peu ses hanches pour que Louis glisse ses mains autour de la courbe de ses fesses et les déplace jusque ses hanches.

S'éloignant, il fit changer Harry de place et saisit le gant, versant une dernière fois du savon dessus. Il frotta le dos d'Harry, ses épaules, le long de ses bras, ses fesses. Il se blottit contre les cheveux humides d'Harry, et dirigea doucement le gant sur l'entrejambe d'Harry, le laissant faire le reste. Harry rougit quand il tâtonna avec le gant, alors Louis embrassa son cou pour le distraire. Quand Harry eut fini, il redonna le gant à Louis, qui alluma l'eau et s'empara du pommeau de douche, rinçant tout le savon du corps d'Harry. Une fois fini, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et pelotonna son torse contre son dos mouillé.

« -Ton corps est vraiment magnifique, marmonna-t-il contre l'épaule d'Harry, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. J'aime tes bras et tes épaules et ton torse, dit-il, la tête d'Harry se posant soudainement sur son épaule. J'aime ton ventre, continua Louis, le caressant avec ses doigts. J'aime tes hanches, j'aime tes jambes, murmura-t-il, touchant chaque partie du corps dont il parlait. J'aime la façon dont ils sont forts, comment je peux voir tous tes muscles se contracter quand je te fais jouir. »

Harry émit un petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, se sentant devenir dur. Il l'était déjà à moitié quand Louis avait lavé ses jambes, mais maintenant, les baisers et les éloges de Louis l'excitaient vraiment.

« -J'aime ton cul, continua Louis, glissant ses mains sous les fesses d'Harry. »

Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement, et rougit quand Louis embrassa l'arrière de son cou, massant la peau laiteuse de ses fesses.

« -Si joli, le plus joli cul que je n'ai jamais vu, dit Louis dans le cou d'Harry. Si bon goût, aussi, et tu es tellement serré, prêt pour moi. Parfait, parfait petit cul. »

Harry gémit, son érection maintenant tendue sur son ventre.

« -Lou…, murmura-t-il, passant ses bras en arrière pour couvrir les mains de Louis avec les siennes. »

Il les pressa, ayant besoin de sentir les doigts de Louis creuser en lui.

Louis frôla l'épaule d'Harry avec ses lèvres, la bouche à la jonction de sa gorge et de ses clavicules. Il retira ses mains et les glissa sur le dos d'Harry, massant ses épaules. Harry gémit et se cambra au toucher de Louis, inclinant la tête sur le côté pour donner à Louis davantage accès à sa gorge.

« -Tu as bon goût ici, chuchota Louis, son souffle se mêlant à la vapeur d'eau dans la salle de bain. »

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua et Louis resserra son emprise autour de sa taille, le rapprochant et laissant ses doigts monter sur les côtes d'Harry. Il continua d'embrasser les différents endroits du cou d'Harry, parfois suçant une marque violette sur la peau pâle. Il prenait son temps et Harry commençait à s'impatienter, bougeant des hanches et se penchant contre Louis.

« -Tu peux te toucher, dit Louis, bloquant ses mains autour des hanches d'Harry pour le calmer. Je veux que tu te sentes bien. »

Harry enveloppa une main autour de son sexe avec un gémissement reconnaissant, tirant lentement, juste assez pour soulager un peu la pression. Louis posa son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, l'observant, et Harry rougit, tournant la tête quand son pouce glissa sur la fente.

Louis faufila une main entre les jambes de son petit-ami et commença à jouer avec ses testicules, les massant dans sa paume. Harry gémit, laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Louis, gémissant à pleurnichant à chaque fois que son amant le caressait là.

« -Je t'aime, bébé, murmura Louis contre sa peau humide, utilisant son autre main pour effleurer légèrement l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Harry. »

Harry gémit, se mordant la lèvre, et déglutit.

« -Je t'aime… Je t'aime aussi, balbutia-t-il. Tu peux, tu peux, euh…

-Tu veux que je te touche ? demanda Louis, poussant son nez contre le cou d'Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête et accéléra les mouvements de son poignet.

« -Oui, oui, tu le fais mieux, c'est meilleur, haleta Harry. »

Louis sourit contre sa peau et sa main quitta la cuisse de son amant, pour se déplacer entre ses jambes et éloigner gentiment la main d'Harry. Il le caressa lentement avec la sienne et utilisa son autre main pour retenir les cheveux de son petit-ami contre son front.

Harry gémit quand Louis glissa son pouce sur la fente à plusieurs reprises, le laissant trembler dans son poing. Il commença à pleurnicher, essayant d'aller plus vite, mais Louis caressa son ventre, murmurant doucement.

« -Chut, chut, tout va bien, dit-il, embrassant à nouveau son épaule. Nous avons tout le temps dont tu as besoin, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre quand Louis accéléra sa caresse.

« -Je me sens bien. »

Louis sourit, l'embrassant à nouveau.

« -Bien, bébé, c'est bien. Ici, allonge-toi contre moi. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit, s'allonger contre le torse de Louis, qui lui, appuya son dos contre le bord de la baignoire. Dans cette position, il était plus facile pour Harry de pousser dans la main de son amant, qui l'autorisait sans broncher, entourant un bras ferme autour de sa taille.

Harry gémit et se tortilla, ballotant l'eau avec ses mouvements.

« -Louis, haleta-t-il, clairement désespéré.

-Tu veux mes doigts ? demanda Louis, glissant sa main vers les fesses de son amant.

-Oui, s'il te plait, supplia Harry.

-Très bien, laisse-moi prendre le lubrifiant, d'accord ? Je sais que l'eau te rend mal à l'aise sans, dit Louis. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra un peu à la façon dont Louis savait ce dont il avait besoin et comment il faisait toujours le meilleur pour prendre soin de lui.

Louis se pencha par-dessus la baignoire et attrapa le lubrifiant, en faisant glisser sur ses doigts. Il jeta le flacon au sol et tourna le visage d'Harry pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« -Ecarte un peu tes jambes, amour. »

Harry s'exécuta, écartant ses cuisses autant qu'il le pouvait dans les limites de la baignoire et s'appuya lourdement contre le torse de son petit-ami. Louis glissa sa main entre les cuisses d'Harry, et frôla son entrée avec la pointe de son index, sentant les muscles d'Harry se tendre au toucher. Lentement, parce qu'il savait que l'eau rendait Harry plus serré que d'habitude, poussant un doigt en lui. Il lui donna un moment pour s'habituer avant de commencer à retirer son doigt et de l'enfoncer à nouveau, le courbant légèrement.

« -Tu peux mettre un deuxième, dit Harry dans un souffle, tournant son visage sur le côté, dans le cou de Louis. »

Louis embrassa sa tempe et glissa un deuxième doigt avec le premier, attendant un peu avant de faire un minime mouvement de ciseaux. Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement et Louis le fit encore, l'étirant un peu plus.

« -Ca fait déjà du bien, bébé ? demanda Louis, avant d'embrasser le front de son petit-ami. »

Harry hocha la tête, blottissant son visage contre le cou de Louis, et poussa sur les doigts en lui. Louis caressait doucement ses cheveux, gardant le même rythme avec ses doigts.

« -Tu es bon, si bon, bébé.

-Lou, gémit Harry, basculant ses hanches, essayant de prendre les doigts de Louis plus profondément. Plus, s'il te plait. »

Louis embrassa sa tempe à nouveau et glissa doucement un troisième doigt dans la chaleur serrée. Harry gémit, appuyant sur eux, priant pour que Louis les bouge. Il ne le fit pas, les recroquevillant de façon à effleurer la prostate d'Harry.

« -Oui, comme ça, murmura-t-il, passant un bras autour de la nuque de Louis. C'est bon, Lou, c'est vraiment bon. »

Louis accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts plus rapidement, veillant à frapper le sweet spot d'Harry à chaque fois. Il était impitoyable, martelant ses doigts de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit un désordre de babillage contre lui, gémissement et mendiant.

« -Oui, là, là, là, gémit Harry, roulant ses hanches. Juste là, s'il te plait, c'est trop bon. »

Louis sourit, appuyant des baisers sur sa peau chaude.

« -Tu as l'air si bon, mon ange, je suis tellement dur maintenant. »

Harry gémit, il pouvait sentir le sexe de Louis presser contre son dos, délaissé derrière lui, et cette pensée l'excita encore plus.

« -Putain, putain, putain, haleta-t-il, appuyant son visage contre le cou de Louis. Tes doigts sont tellement bons, Lou, s'il te plait, ne… n'arrête pas, s'il te plait.

-Chut, le calma Louis, enlevant les cheveux de son visage. Je ne le ferais pas, je ne vais pas arrêter, amour, tout va bien.

-Merci, merci, merci, chuchota Harry, fermant les yeux avec force. »

Il cria quand Louis frappa à nouveau sa prostate, cambrant son dos.

« -Putain, bébé, j'adore ta sensibilité, comment tu paniques rapidement, souffla Louis, ses lèvres frôlant le nez d'Harry.

-Oui, vraiment, vraiment sensible, acquiesça Harry, ses doigts serrant les cheveux de son amant.

-C'est tellement chaud, tu es tellement chaud, ajouta Louis, caressant le sexe de son petit-ami.

-Non, non, non, je ne veux pas venir tout de suite, ne me fais pas venir !

-Chut, tu peux venir, c'est ok, je te ferais venir deux fois, d'accord ? Je te prendrai plus tard.

-Oh, merde, Lou, gémit Harry, serrant le bras de Louis. »

Louis frotta son nez contre la mâchoire d'Harry, l'embrassant et l'apaisant. Harry appuyait contre lui, sa bouche contre sa gorge.

« -Tu vas bien, tout va bien, murmura Louis, déposant de des baisers doux et prolongés sur sa tempe et son front.

-Lou… »

Harry gémit et poussa ses hanches sur les doigts de Louis. Ce dernier enleva les mèches de cheveux de ses yeux pour lui, effleurant son front avec son nez.

« -Tu peux respirer, pour moi, mon cœur ? Respire, apaisa Louis, remarquant la rapidité à laquelle la poitrine de son amant se soulevait. »

Harry hocha la tête, et souffla calmement, laissant échapper un gémissement. Louis caressa ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre toujours frénétique entre les jambes d'Harry.

« -Bien, merci.

-Lou, je… putain, c'est tellement bon, tellement bon, haleta Harry, se tortillant. »

Louis embrassa doucement sa tempe, caressant le cou de son amant avec son pouce.

« -Tu es incroyable, je t'aime, dit-il, l'embrassant la jugulaire d'Harry. »

Harry gémit et chercha à écarter plus largement les jambes, ayant besoin d'avoir les doigts de Louis plus profondément que possible.

-Je… , je… putain, trop tôt, je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin.

Les mouvements d'Harry devenaient saccadés et il pleurnicha désespérément dans les bras de Louis, tournant son visage dans son cou, haletant.

« -Ca va, bébé, tu peux venir, ne sois pas gêné, tout va bien, le calma Louis, s'emparant du sexe d'Harry. »

Harry gémit et agrippa les bords de la baignoire, les jointures devenant blanches. Louis commença à le caresser et glissa ses doigts en lui dans le même rythme, poussant son nez contre l'oreille d'Harry.

« -Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon, allez, amour, tu vas venir pour moi ? D'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, les lèvres rouges et humides de salive. Il étouffa un sanglot, bougeant désespérément ses hanches.

« -Chut, tout va bien, détends-toi.

-Putain, je…

-Allez, bébé, tu le fais si bien, si proche, non ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, hochant frénétiquement la tête. Louis embrassa le côté de son visage, courbant ses doigts.

« -Oui, tu es si bon. Tu vas me montrer à quel point tu te sens bien, amour ? Allez, montre-moi. »

Harry gémit, un son profond dans sa gorge, sa tête tomba sur le côté et ses hanches s'avancèrent sauvagement. Il vint dans la main de Louis et sur sa propre poitrine avec un cri fragile, la respiration haletante. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant. Lentement, Louis retira ses doigts, et caressa d'une main les cheveux d'Harry, et de l'autre ses flancs, essayant de l'apaiser et de calmer ses tremblements. Le souffle d'Harry était saccadé et il pleurnichait, clignant des paupières. Ses yeux étaient humides.

Louis le laissa réguler son souffle, et embrassa ses cheveux, son front, ses paupières, caressant ses cuisses, ses bras et ses côtes, l'apaisant partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Harry se déplaça et se blottit contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait, plaçant une main sur le cœur de Louis et nichant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux combattaient pour se fermer, il était vidé, totalement impuissant, et complètement satisfait.

Louis massait le cuir chevelu d'Harry, ses doigts glissant dans les boucles presque sèches, les tirant doucement, juste pour calmer son petit-ami. Harry laissa échapper un souffle brisé, mais heureux.

Après un certain temps, Louis commença à bouger, et s'appuya contre Harry pour attraper le gant de toilette une nouvelle fois. Il essuya son torse, embrassant son front et en-dessous son oreille, laissant Harry pressé contre lui dans un désordre incohérent. Une fois fini, Harry glissa une main entre ses jambes mais Louis la frappa, tirant son petit-ami hors de la baignoire et l'enveloppant dans une grande serviette moelleuse. Il le guida par le coude dans leur lit, et Harry trébucha de temps et temps, riant à en perdre haleine quand Louis devait le rattraper.

Les genoux d'Harry cognèrent contre le bord du lit, et Louis mit ses mains sur ses hanches, enlevant la serviette et l'emmenant sur le lit. Harry se mit à quatre pattes et son petit-ami poussa doucement sur le bas de son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le ventre, reposant sa tête sur ses bras et la tournant pour voir Louis.

Louis grimpa après lui et glissa sa main sur le dos d'Harry, embrassant son épaule. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent doucement, un sourire endormi sur ses lèvres. Louis saisit un oreiller et tira les hanches de son amant, plaçant le coussin dessous, et le laissa se recoucher dessus.

Harry cligna des yeux et Louis sourit, frottant de larges cercles sur son dos et embrassant ses omoplates. Il dirigea son autre main sur les fesses d'Harry, s'émerveillant de la rondeur soyeuse sous ses doigts. Il se pencha à nouveau et commença à embrasser l'arrière du cou d'Harry, utilisant ses deux mains pour caresser ses fesses, et le plus jeune frissonna sous lui.

Louis embrassa son dos, couvrant chaque centimètre par de lents et tendres baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pleurniche à nouveau, plaqué contre le matelas par l'anticipation, les mains et les lèvres de Louis sur sa peau. Louis mordit la base de sa colonne vertébrale et Harry haleta, si dur à nouveau, l'érection pressant contre l'oreiller sous ses hanches.

« -Chut, murmura Louis, caressant les fesses de son amant. On a tout notre temps, bébé. »

Harry gémit et essaya d'être calme, d'être bon pour Louis, mais il voulait tellement bouger ses hanches contre le matelas, il voulait que Louis se dépêche et passe à autre chose, parce qu'il l'embrassait si lentement, tellement longtemps, et ne lui donnait pas la vraie chose.

Louis mordit légèrement ses fesses, les écartant avec ses mains douces, avant de se pencher, Harry put sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Cela lui donna la chair de poule.

Louis le regarda, longtemps, effleurant ses lèvres sur chaque fesse pâle, le tenant exposé, sa respiration chaude sur lui le taquinant. Harry allait lui poser la question quand Louis se pencha pour lécher son entrée.

Harry soupira, heureux, et put sentir Louis sourire contre lui, l'embrassant délicatement puis le léchant à nouveau. Sa langue tourbillonna en lui, creusant plus profondément, lapant son entrée avec une langue sûre. Harry gémit doucement, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Louis effleura sa langue sur lui, encore et encore, la pointant ou l'aplatissant pour accroître la sensation. Il frotta le périnée d'Harry et ses doigts caressèrent ses fesses, ses cuisses, le bas de son dos. Ressentir. Toucher. Goûter.

Harry respirait fortement par le nez, essayant de se concentrer, mais Louis était si bon à cela, et lui était vraiment sensible, d'autant plus qu'il avait jouit quelques minutes plus tôt, et que c'était une des choses qu'il préférait.

Louis souffla contre lui, tirant ses hanches, et caressa ses testicules d'une main. Harry gémit et poussa contre lui, la langue humide de Louis sur son endroit le plus sensible lui tirait des sons aigus. Il attrapa un oreiller et le plaça sous ses bras, enfouissant son visage dedans pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Louis embrassa le bas de son dos, frottant son pouce contre l'intimité d'Harry.

« -Ne fais pas ça, bébé, le réprimanda-t-il. Tu sais que j'aime t'entendre. »

Harry gémit et détacha sa bouche de l'oreiller.

« -Oui, haleta-t-il, sa voix rauque et éraillée. D'accord, je ne le ferais plus. »

Louis le lécha à nouveau, appuyant doucement ses dents sur l'entrée d'Harry, apaisant avec sa langue. Il agrippa les fesses d'Harry, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre. Le souffle d'Harry resta coincé dans sa gorge et il arqua son dos, serrant les draps. Louis sourit et stoppa les mouvements de sa langue, l'effleurant seulement.

« -Tu as bon goût, marmonna-t-il. »

Harry s'effondra, remuant ses hanches et criant.

« -Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas dire des trucs comme ça, étouffa-t-il, tremblant.

-Je ne peux pas ? dit Louis. »

Harry put sentir les vibrations de sa voix contre son entrée, le rendant fou.

« -Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime la façon dont tu as bon goût ? »

Harry secoua la tête, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

« -Non, non, ce n'est pas juste. »

Louis rit et donna un coup de langue sur l'intimité d'Harry, massant ses testicules. Il pointa sa langue et Harry bafouilla, poussant contre le visage de son amant.

« -Oui, tu peux… le refaire, pria-t-il, sa bouche ouverte contre l'oreiller sous sa tête. »

Louis fit ce qu'on lui demandait, agrippant les cuisses d'Harry, les caressant.

« -Oui, merci, merci, gémit Harry, cambrant son dos. »

Louis le lapa, l'embrassa autour de son intimité, et tourbillonna sa langue en lui. Il serra les fesses d'Harry avec ses deux mains, tapotant un motif sur la base de sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Putain, merde, Louis, gémit Harry, baissant la tête. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il lécha ses lèvres, les mouillant de salive. Louis effleura ses lèvres sur ses fesses, mordillant doucement.

« -C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes ? »

Harry hocha la tête, haletant.

« -Oui, oui, si bon, tu es si bon à ça, Lou, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, s'il te plait.

-J'aime quand tu dis ça, l'amour te rend beau, bébé, tellement. »

Harry gémit, les cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Il mordait violement sa lèvre inférieur, ses hanches broyant le coussin sous lui.

« -S'il te plait, plus, plus, s'il te plait. »

Louis éloigna sa bouche et frotta ses doigts sur l'intimité d'Harry, embrassant la peau laiteuse de ses fesses avant de sucer une morsure d'amour dessus. Harry gémit le nom de Louis, mordant l'oreiller sous ses bras.

Louis écarta son amant avec les deux pouces, le léchant, inlassable même quand Harry commença à frissonner et à laisser échapper ces petits bruits qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Il agrippa les draps, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le coton doux, un gémissement brisant sa gorge.

« -Louis, là, là, là, là, là, s'il te plait. »

Louis alla plus vite, fermant les yeux, complètement heureux et détendu. Il aurait pu entendre Harry gémir comme ça pour toujours. Peut-être pas pour toujours, en fait, parce qu'il était douloureusement dur depuis des siècles maintenant. Donc peut-être un peu moins que l'éternité.

Apparemment, Harry ressentait la même chose, car il poussait à nouveau contre Louis, et couina.

« -En moi, en moi, s'il te plait, j'ai envie de toi, baise-moi. »

Toute cohérence était abandonnée depuis longtemps. Mais Louis aimait quand Harry était comme ça, tellement excité, le plaisir traversant son esprit jusqu'à ce que tout tombe de sa bouche, non censurée, ça n'avait aucun sens, et le fait qu'Harry se perdait dans le plaisir, l'excitait encore plus.

« -Bientôt, bébé, d'accord ? murmura Louis contre lui, aplatissant sa langue. »

Harry gémit encore, impatient et nécessiteux.

« -Non, non, non, maintenant, s'il te plait, baise-moi, baise-moi, supplia-t-il, poussant en arrière, tremblant presque violement. »

Louis exprima son mécontentement, embrassant l'entrée d'Harry.

« -Je vais le faire, bébé, attends un peu, hein ? Détends-toi.

-S'il te plait, pleura Harry. »

Il était soudainement excité et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, normalement, il était capable d'attendre un peu plus longtemps avant d'arriver à ce stade, mais il s'en fichait réellement, parce qu'il en avait besoin, il en avait tellement besoin qu'il en tremblait.

« -J'ai besoin de toi en moi, s'il te plait, prends-moi. »

Louis rit, Harry semblait avoir copié quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un film porno. Au lieu de satisfaire ses supplications, il le lécha à nouveau, le faisant se taire, glissant ses mains sur les cuisses d'Harry.

« -Je te veux tellement, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, Lou, viens, baise-moi, pria Harry. J'en ai besoin, donne-moi ce que je veux, viens. »

Louis appuya un dernier baiser sur les fesses d'Harry, et se redressa, le retournant doucement sur le dos. Immédiatement, Harry écarta les jambes et tenta d'agripper Louis, mais son amant glissa juste ses mains sur ses bras et l'embrassa profondément. Harry gémit dans le baiser, inclinant ses hanches, et son petit-ami se recula, embrassant son nez avant d'enlever les cheveux de son front.

Harry gémit, griffant désespérément le dos de Louis.

« -J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de toi en moi, baise-moi, baise-moi, baise-moi, baise-moi. »

Louis posa ses mains sur le torse d'Harry et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« -Je vais le faire, mais j'ai besoin que tu respires avant, tu peux faire ça ?

Harry hocha énergiquement la tête et essaya de tirer Louis plus près, la main sur sa nuque.

« -Oui, juste, viens, s'il te plait, je veux te sentir, allez, Lou… »

Louis embrassa son cou et Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui, le tirant encore plus près, avançant ses hanches dans un rythme sale. Quand il commença à gémir à nouveau, Louis se recula et se pencha sur lui pour trouver le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Il en versa un peu dans sa main et se lubrifia, n'ayant pas besoin de préparer Harry, encore suffisamment prêt

Il s'appuya contre Harry, poussant l'extrémité de son érection contre son entrée, et le plus jeune inclinait ses hanches du mieux qu'il pouvait. Louis mit une main derrière le genou d'Harry et enroula l'autre autour de son sexe, écartant plus les jambes d'Harry alors qu'il se guidait lui-même en son amant. Il gémit à la chaleur d'Harry, le garçon sous lui haletant et serrant les draps, la lèvre coincée entre ses dents.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses hanches touchèrent les fesses d'Harry, et caressa sa lèvre avec son pouce. Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, gémissant et bougeant ses hanches.

« -Bouge, étouffa-t-il, ajoutant un calme _s'il te plait_ après réflexion. »

Louis se retira lentement, les mains sur les hanches d'Harry, et poussa à nouveau, lentement mais fermement. Harry hocha la tête et leva ses hanches, gémissant doucement. Louis plongea à nouveau, et augmenta progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry gémisse et pleure à chaque poussée et traction.

« -Oui, comme ça, oui, putain, gémit-il, rejetant la tête en arrière. »

Louis pouvait sentir ses orteils se recroqueviller contre son dos. Il prit l'une des mains d'Harry dans la sienne et se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres proches des siennes.

« -Tu es bon, bébé, je me sens tellement bien.

-Vraiment ? haleta Harry, à bout de souffle. Je suis vraiment bon, Lou ?

-Oui, mon ange, tu es si bon, toujours aussi bon, gémit Louis. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent encore plus et il allait sourire, mais le changement d'angle de Louis le stoppa soudainement par un gémissement. Louis refit ce même mouvement encore et encore, prenant une des jambes d'Harry sur son épaule afin de pouvoir entrer en lui plus profondément.

« -Merde, juste là, oui, putain… »

Louis s'enfonçait en lui, toujours doucement, ses mains parcourant la peau de son amant et ses yeux posés là où leurs deux corps étaient réunis, voyant comment il semblait large, poussant dans Harry, comme s'il pouvait le briser.

« -Dieu, souffla-t-il, passant ses mains sur les cuisses d'Harry. Dieu, tu es… putain. »

Harry gémit et mordit sa lèvre à nouveau, cambrant son dos.

« -Lou, s'il te plait, putain, c'est bon, Lou… »

Louis l'embrassa, suçant sa lèvre inférieur et la mordillant doucement, faisant des cercles sur la jambe d'Harry, là où elle rencontrait son aine, là où la peau était la plus douce. Harry essaya de rapprocher son petit-ami pour qu'il le prenne le plus profondément possible. Il serra autour de lui, bougeant ses hanches.

« -S'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas, Lou, s'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas, je ne peux pas, pria-t-il, serrant les draps.

-Chut, bébé, je ne le fais pas, je ne le ferais pas, l'apaisa Louis, ses mains glissant sur ses jambes, sous ses genoux, partout. »

Harry se tortilla, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge.

« -Je suis désolé, Lou, je ne… Je ne peux pas, je suis proche, je suis désolé, haleta-t-il, poussant sur le sexe de Louis.

-Chut, tout va bien, ne t'excuse pas, tu vas bien, le calma Louis. »

Il était proche aussi, ayant passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper du plaisir d'Harry sans toucher sa propre érection, et puis la chaleur serrée autour de lui devenait beaucoup trop.

« -Mon dieu, Lou, s'il te plait, plus, plus, plus, j'en ai besoin, je vais venir, gémit Harry. Je vais venir bientôt, Lou, je ne peux pas, je… putain, j'ai besoin que tu viennes aussi. »

Louis retira les cheveux d'Harry de ses yeux humides et fit en sorte de toucher sa prostate à chaque poussée, tenant son corps tremblant contre lui.

« -Je suis vraiment… vraiment proche, Lou, j'ai juste, j'ai besoin, j'ai besoin.

-Quoi, bébé, de quoi as-tu besoin ? murmura Louis.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, putain, juste…

-C'est bon, viens, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. »

Louis embrassa ses clavicules, et glissa une main entre leurs deux ventres, serrant son sexe. Harry gémit et trembla, Louis appuya de petits baisers à la racine de ses cheveux et inclina ses hanches différemment.

« -Détends-toi, laisse-moi te faire venir, tout va bien. »

Harry hocha la tête et laissa échapper un gémissement brisé quand Louis le caressa au même rythme que ses coups, doux et tendres, mais avec suffisamment de force pour lui donner le vertige. Louis glissa son pouce sur la fente du gland et suça une marque rouge dans le cou d'Harry, embrassant juste sous l'oreille.

Il pouvait sentir son propre orgasme pointer dans le creux de son ventre, mais il devait faire venir Harry en premier. Il caressa son sexe, un peu plus durement, son autre main dans ses cheveux.

Harry griffa ses épaules, la bouche ouverte, les lèvres humides et rouges sang.

« -Lou, Lou, merde, je suis…, je suis, putain… »

Louis hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« -Allez, mon ange, viens, je veux te voir venir. »

Harry cria et serra autour de lui, tremblant violemment quand il vint dans le poing de Louis, gémissant faiblement. Louis retira sa main et l'essuya sur les draps, avant de faire parcourir ses doigts sur les bras d'Harry, lui murmurant à quel point il était parfait, à quel point il était beau.

Louis maintint ses poussées, presque désespéré pour atteindre son orgasme, et Harry tourna la tête dans l'oreiller, hypersensible. Il agrippa les draps et bougea doucement ses hanches en de petits cercles, avant de serrer autour de son amant. Louis se perdit, et se déversa en son petit-ami, laissant échapper un soupir tremblant.

Harry gémit et lâcha les draps, ses hanches bougeant toujours légèrement, éloignant les cheveux de son visage. Louis s'allongea sur lui, pouvant entendre le cœur d'Harry battre follement, et soupira lourdement dans son cou. Il le tint contre lui, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

Après un long moment, Harry commença à se tortiller et Louis se retira, puis s'allongea à côté de son petit-ami, le tirant contre sa poitrine et embrassant ses cheveux. Harry respira doucement, et se blottit contre lui, baissant la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, la lumière de fin de matinée passant par la fenêtre et glissant des motifs sur leurs peaux. Harry cligna des yeux, ensommeillé, et marmonna qu'il voulait un thé, aussi Louis s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de se lever, et farfouilla dans sa commode pour trouver son sweat blanc préféré, un peu trop grand, le tenant en l'air pour qu'Harry le voit.

« -Tu le veux ? proposa-t-il. »

Harry tendit les bras, faisant de faibles mouvements pour l'atteindre, les yeux mi-clos.

Louis récupéra un caleçon et rapporta les deux vêtements sur le lit. Il aida Harry à mettre son boxer d'abord, et embrassa sa cuisse quand il le glissa au-dessus de ses hanches.

« -Lève les bras, dit-il, prenant le sweat. »

Il guida la tête d'Harry dedans, puis chaque bras, le tirant sur son torse et remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Harry rit, soufflant sa frange de ses yeux.

Louis l'embrassa rapidement et s'habilla, mettant un certain caleçon et un vieux T-shirt délavé. Harry le regarda avec des yeux fatigués, les manches du sweat tombant sur ses mains. Il les battit sur Louis quand il se rapprocha, riant, et Louis se précipita contre lui et le chatouilla, enfouissant ses lèvres dans son cou et pressant un baiser.

Harry ricana et Louis saisit sa main, le tirant dans la cuisine. Sur son chemin, il déposa Harry sur le canapé avec une couverture, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant d'aller dans l'autre pièce pour faire le thé. Une fois fait, il apporta les tasses dans le salon, posant la sienne sur la table basse et donnant celle d'Harry, avant de se glisser sous la couverture avec lui.

Harry glissa ses pieds sous la cuisse de Louis, le faisant protester.

« -Non, non, tu as les pieds froids. »

Harry rit et remua ses orteils. Louis le regarda et pensa à quel point il l'aimait. Il écarta les bras et proposa à Harry de lui faire un câlin, le pressant contre son torse et caressant ses cheveux. Il sirota tranquillement son thé, et enroula la couverture autour des pieds d'Harry pour qu'ils se réchauffent. Harry soupira, content, et Louis embrassa son front, les lèvres chaudes de sa boisson.

« -Je t'aime, Lou, dit Harry, le son étouffé par le T-shirt de son petit-ami.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange, répondit Louis. »

Harry s'endormit contre son torse, blottit dans le sweat trop grand de Louis et la couverture. Louis l'embrassa et ferma les yeux, faisant courir ses doigts sur les bosses de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, le bruit régulier de sa respiration le berçant, finissant par l'endormir à son tour.


End file.
